Burning Hatred
by MarioFan500
Summary: Ludwig was always furious at Bowser Jr. for being second-in-command. He wishes to resume the role he once had, and is willing to do whatever it takes
1. The Plot

All characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Oh, how I hate him," muttered Ludwig. A new thought had consumed him. He was once second-in-command of the powerful Koopa Troop. While not related to Bowser in any way, he was in line to be the next king. He had always imaged all the great power and luxuries that came with being king. However, any chances of those fantasies were long gone. While not really his fault, Ludwig had always been angry with Bowser Jr.

"Huh? Did you something, Ludwig," Larry asked, pausing the T.V. Ludwig looked at his youngest brother, Larry. He had been forced to spend the night watching movies with him as a result of losing a bet. Ludwig now had the pay the ultimate price: spending time with his youngest brother.

"Nothing, Larry. Get back to the movie."

"Are you even watching it? Why should I?"

Ludwig looked at the clock. It read 12:07 A.M. "I'm thinking, Larry. Besides, it's really late. You're going to end up sleeping in."

Larry nodded, unfazed. He continued watching the movie.

Ludwig once again became submerged in his thoughts. He thought of all he had lost as a result of the Koopa prince. All the Koopalings had lost power. Yet somehow, Ludwig was the only one that seemed to care. He assumed it because of his maturity. _The rest are just foolish. You need to make the difference apparent_ , he thought to himself. Yawning, Ludwig relaxed and rested his head on Larry's pillow. It was now 12:15 A.M. Ludwig grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Larry balled up his fists.

"Well I wasn't," Ludwig replied, hiding the remote. "Go to sleep, Larry." Ludwig then drifted into a deep sleep. Larry then followed suit.

The next morning at precisely 10:30, Ludwig exited Larry's room. The youngest Koopalings was still asleep, so Ludwig easily left the room without any noise. He searched the hallway. Crystal clear. Ludwig then creeped silently down the stairs. At last, he came to the front door. As soon as he opened it, his luck ran out.

"Hey Ludwig. Where are you going this early?"

Ludwig turned around to see Iggy sitting nonchalantly on the stairs, eyeing him curiously. Ludwig thought of the quickest way to answer him without arising suspicion. "I'm just going for a morning jog. Make sure to leave my breakfast in the fridge."

"Um, since when do you jog," Iggy asked, his curiosity nearing its peak.

"It's just something I enjoy doing. Now don't ask any more questions." Ludwig quickly left, leaving Iggy puzzled inside.

An hour and a-half later, Ludwig found himself in a grassy area neighboring the Mushroom Kingdom. He was on his way to Bowser's Castle to commit a certain deed he had decided on the previous night. While never catching the eldest Koopaling's eyes before, the place was wonderful. The grass was a luscious green and several animals were frolicking throughout the fields. It was an eye catcher. Ludwig then spotted something he thought he would never witness in his life. There was a full-fledge paintball war going on. It was everyman for himself. He spotted Luigi running in the open; a clear target. Someone then pelted him with a stream of paintballs. Luigi was out and went to sit down. The assailant laughed, revealing his cover. It was Bowser Jr. The Koopa prince then make sure no one saw him.

He then became occupied in reloading his paintball gun. Ludwig took this time to slowly and stealthily approach him. He approached so masterfully that even the nearing afternoon sun didn't give away his position. At last, Bowser Jr. lifted his head, but at the wrong moment. He was flung down on his shell. When he tried to get up, Ludwig stood over him. The eldest Koopaling raised his knee and placed his foot on the prince's chest.

"Ludwig? Why are you doing this?"

Ludwig merely stared at him. "I'm taking back what was once mine," he replied casually.


	2. Interference

Bowser Jr. clawed at Ludwig, but he was effortlessly avoided. He then grabbed his paintball gun. He fired at Ludwig. The eldest Koopaling counterattacked with a blast from his magic wand. The attacks canceled. Ludwig then took the paintball gun and tossed it to the side. He smirked.

"You're not so tough without your toys, huh?" he laughed. He then caught Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush. He glared out the youngster's attempt to bash him. He tossed it the side and hit Bowser Jr. with the wand.

"Ludwig, what did I ever do to you..." muttered the Koopa prince.

Ludwig gave him a cruel look. "Everything."

Bowser Jr. braced himself as Ludwig raised the wand to deliver a painful blow. He took this time to rethink all his choices throughout his life up to this point. _Maybe I should have been nicer to them,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _Acting like a tyrant hasn't gotten me anywhere on good terms._ As he saw the shadow get closers he whimpered and covered his head. Ludwig suddenly grunted cowardly at a new force. Bowser Jr. looked up to see his dad holding Ludwig's magic wand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bowser punched Ludwig down to the ground. The eldest Koopaling stayed down. Bowser stood over him.

"I'm tired of being a regular general! Make me second-in-command, Lord Bowser. I'm much better than that abomination," he said, pointing to Bowser Jr.

Bowser picked him up and threw him back down. Ludwig gazed up on terror. Bowser pointed one massive finger of his face. "Even if Junior wasn't here, Kamek would still be higher than you! You need to learn your place, boy!"

By now, Bowser's outburst had interrupted the paintball free-for-all. Familiar faces across the Mushroom Kingdom now watched on. They watched as Bowser insulted Ludwig, and even embarrassed him. At last, Peach spoke up.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Bowser? I know he's not you're son, but Ludwig's still a kid." Everyone looked at Peach.

Bowser looked at her, annoyed. "Is anyone with her? Anyone? Anyone?" He gazed around at the various people surrounding him. "Luigi? Wario? Daisy! Who are you with?"

Daisy glared at Ludwig. She folded her arms. "You could put him in the dungeon for all I care. Maybe even something to a lesser extent like right withdrawal." Wario and Waluigi shook their heads in agreement.

Ludwig gave her a look. "Don't worry, Daisy. No hard feelings. It's not like my life is in stake here."

"Even when he's down he has to talk back," Daisy whispered to Luigi.

"Will you all shut up? I'm trying to be intimidating," Bowser growled at the crowd. Ludwig then formed an idea.

"Us? What about you, Bowser? You're the loudmouth," Wario argued. He took a step forward and stood before Bowser. He grinned.

"What was that, fatty," retorted Bowser. "You're the one that weighs more than a gorilla!"

"Ape...," pointed out Luigi.

"Shut up, Luigi!" Bowser then knocked Wario over and smirked. The overweight Italian man got up and crashed into the tyrant. Bowser fell down. Wario tried to place his foot on Bowser's head, but the mighty Koopa rolled to the side and lunged at him. They started a full-fledge fight. Everyone else tried to break up the fight; all except Ludwig, that is.

With one maneuver, he got up. He took off running towards the forest. Daisy took notice.

"Hey, look! Ludwig's getting away!" Everyone else turned around to see that she spoke the truth. Ludwig dashed through the fields with his luscious, dark blue hair blowing in the wind. He summoned his magic wand and began to cast a spell. Once he finished, he waved the wand and a bright, blue portal appeared before him. He jumped in the portal after giving them all a devious look.

"What are you going to do now, Dad?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, Bowser. What _are_ you going to do?" asked Peach.

Bowser gave her a mischievous look. "Don't worry your pretty little head over him, beautiful. He'll be back. I just know it."

With that, Bowser and Bowser Jr. left, leaving the others behind, puzzled. Luigi watched themgoHee

"He's right. Ludwig is going to come back.," he said.

"Yep," replied Mario.


	3. Plan B

Ludwig arrived at home at 4:00 that afternoon. He opened the door to find Larry and Lemmy lounging around on the couch, watching movies.

"Ludwig," Lemmy said as he jumped off the couch and landed before his only older sibling. "Where were you? Iggy says you went jogging. I know you're sort of a big guy, but it shouldn't have taken you this long."

"Big guy," questioned Ludwig. " _Big_ guy?" Things would have gotten violent if Larry wouldn't have intervened.

"Yeah, I'm with Lemmy. _Where_ were you," asked for the youngest Koopaling.

"I..Um...-," Ludwig stammered.

"Ludwig probably fell asleep out there. That's the most sensible solution.

"Lemmy!"

"You've got something there, Lemmy. Ludwig definitely fell asleep." Ludwig had had enough.

"I can tell both of you morons that I didn't become unconscious," yelled Ludwig.

"Then where were you," asked his younger brothers.

"Well-."

Ludwig's explanation was saved by the sound of approaching footsteps. Also, loud voices were drawing near.

"Roy! Give me the remote," yelled Wendy.

"If you want it, come and get it," he taunted.

Once Roy entered the room, he tripped over the carpet. He hit the table and landed flat on his face. The true pain, however, had yet to come. Wendy, barefooted, dashed up from behind and leapt on him. She then proceeded to beat him up. She ignored her brother's cries of pain and continued hitting him. At last she had weakened him enough. Wendy wrapped her legs around Roy's "neck" and slowly started to cut off his oxygen.

"Wendy! I can't...breathe," Roy said, while flailing his arms about.

She signaled for the remote. At last, he handed it to her. She smiled. She then stood on his shell on shell in victory. Wendy then left after kicking him again.

"That...was worth it," said Roy, while still catching his breath. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Larry gathered around him.

"Woah...," gawker Larry.

"Roy what did you do?" Lemmy questioned his big-little brother.

"I changed the channel and took the eldest remote when her favorite show came on. She started to chase me, so I ran."

Ludwig snickered. "Thanks, Roy."

"For what, Ludwig," Roy questioned Ludwig.

"You entertained us while putting your own safety at risk."

Roy slugged him in the shoulder. "What it's true!" Ludwig then got down to business.

"I need you guys for something," he said.

"What is it, Ludwig?" Larry questioned his oldest brother.

"Just follow me."

"We're going to Bowser's Castle, aren't we," asked Roy.

Ludwig nodded and began to lead his brothers on the quest to get revenge on Bowser Jr. What for? The younger Koopa is related to Bowser and will later be the new Koopa king.

As soon as he opened the door, Wendy came down the stairs. "Where are you guys going? By the way, Roy, the show was a bust."

"Where we're going doesn't concern you," remarked Larry.

Wendy started approaching him and Larry ran for his life. He threw a rock back and it accidentally hit her. She went into full rage mode. She started dashing after Larry. Lemmy jumped on her back and tried to stop her. When that failed, Roy ran after her too.

"Oh, yeah! Party," yelled Iggy, while passing Ludwig.

Ludwig face-palmed.

Morton then stood before him. "Hey, bro. I made you a sandwich to make up for your cold breakfast. I left it at the table for you."

"Thanks, Morton," he said before sighing. He even tested the kitchen and began to unwrap his sandwich. He bit into it. It tasted funny.

"By the way, I put peppers in that sandwich." Morton entered the kitchen. He laughed his butt off while Ludwig ran around with flames in his mouth.


	4. Resolution

That night, Ludwig led Lemmy, Roy, and Larry to Bowser's Castle. They had approached the front doors, but needed another way in. Bowser would definitely catch him if he just waltzed inside. Just like he usually does when he's stuck, he turned to his younger siblings.

"Don't you guys know any separate roots into the castle? That could really help," said Ludwig.

His brothers looked at each other. Larry _shook_ his head.

"I've got nothing. Next," responded Lemmy.

"I can help you," said Roy. "Just follow me."

Roy took control. He led his siblings to the castle. He jumped through a high window and landed inside. He peeked out from the room.

"In here, guys," he whispered.

Ludwig, Lemmy, and Larry followed suit. Inside the castle, they creeped down a long, darkening hallway. At last they came to a door guarded by a single Sledge Bro. Unbeknownst to the others, Roy had connections to this soldier.

"Tim! What's up?" Roy dashed forwards and high-fived the Sledge Bro.

"Me? What about you," responded Tim. "Good to see you again, Roy."

"Let me get this straight. You've made fun of my name for years but befriend a guy named Tim," asked Larry.

"That sounds about right," said Roy. Tim chuckled.

"Well, anyway. Tim? Can you lead us to Bowser Jr.'s room? Ludwig has some unfinished business with him," Roy said, gesturing to his older brother.

"Sure! Anything for a friend of Roy."

"I'm his brother," muttered Ludwig.

"Family's even better on my book!" Tim led the Koopalings to the Koopa prince's room. Ludwig was nervous. _What if the plan goes awry? What if I'm caught?_ Either way, all of Ludwig's thoughts soon vanished. They had reached Bowser Jr.'s room. Tim stood to the left side, and Lemmy, Roy, and Larry stood to the right side.

"Good luck, Ludwig," said Lemmy.

"Yeah. See you later, big bro!"

The four of them left. Only Ludwig remained. Eventually, he gathered his nerves and opened the doors. Without making a single peep, he crept into the room. Ludwig slowly approached the young Koopa's bed. He then revealed a deadly potion Iggy had given him. 'Remember, Ludwig. You have to pour the entire bottle on something to kill something' Iggy had said. Obeying his brother's warning, he poured the entire bottle on the bed. He then waited a while to hear the sound of something dying.

When no such sound was heard, Ludwig carefully pulled off the covers. Bowser Jr. wasn't there. In his place were two pillows stacked to resemble him. "Crap...," Ludwig said. He silently neared the door. Metal bars appeared, blocking his exit. A gloomy fog began to fill up the room. Ludwig took a few steps backwards until eventually bumping into something. Someone, we could say. It was Bowser.

"I knew you would come back. You're so predictable," the tyrant taunted.

"You may have predicted that, but can you predict this," responded Ludwig.

He jumped backwards. He charged towards Bowser. Ludwig spiraled in the air, building up stamina. He threw a pinch at the great and powerful reptile. His punch was caught.

"Yes, I believe I could predict this."

"Not the face! Not the f-!"


End file.
